


I'll Stop the World and Melt with You

by clandestine_xo



Series: The Story of Our Lives [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Relationships, LuMin - Relationship, M/M, XiuHan - Relationship, xiuhanweek17, xiuhanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo
Summary: Luminations XiuHan Week 2017 Day 7: Reunion





	I'll Stop the World and Melt with You

He was once faced with the question of what he would be if he weren’t an EXO member. He remembers answering with conviction that he never thought of being anything else. That if he weren’t part of the group, then he’d be pining over how amazing the band was. But there are limits to one’s madness. And when he’s spent the better part of the week on a plane than his own bed, he wishes he were anything but EXO.

Baekhyun’s tell-tale whines break him out of his train of thought. He eyes the vocalist warily, partly amazed that he’s beginning to fall asleep while standing, teetering slightly only to fall against Jongdae’s form. The youngest of the three smiles sleepily, arm coming around the other to steady him as the elevator finally stops at their floor.

“Don’t forget to turn your phone on, Minseok hyung,” the singer reminds him, voice lowered to an uncharacteristic whisper.

He does as he’s told, not wanting a mishap of missing a wakeup call or an emergency of sorts. Jongdae flashes a small smile in content before bidding him goodnight, steering a half dozing Baekhyun into their hotel room with softly spoken promises of texting Chanyeol that he fell asleep. He watches as the two disappear, wishing he could fall to bed that easily. _If only Sehun were here for a drive,_ he muses.

He’s barely through the door of his room when his phone vibrates with a message.

_If I told you I’m in Japan, what would you do?_

He freezes, heart jumping to his throat at the idea that they can finally see each other again. His hands shake as he pulls up the contact, finger quickly pressing call as he desperately hopes that it wasn’t some cruel joke.

He drops his phone to the floor as the call connects, running towards the sound of the ring instead. He bursts through the bedroom door and stops, eyes wider than ever as he just drinks in the sight. On his bed sits a vision he’s longed to see past his dreams, with warm flesh he can hold, and a voice to keep the rest of his thoughts at bay. All it takes is for the other to open his arms in invitation before Minseok flings himself forward in a tackle that sees them falling into bed in a tangle of limbs.

“I missed you so much,” he sobs.

Lu Han tucks him further into his chest, lips firmly pressing onto the crown of his head. “I’m here now,” he hushes. “I love you.”


End file.
